One Night
by hermoine snape
Summary: 11th Doctor and Amy: The Doctor and Amy finally admit their feelings of each other thanks to Vincent Van Gough. They act on those feelings. Now they head for America and another adventure that would change their lives. My first Doctor Who fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I love the series and thought I would take a break from the Harry Potter Fanfiction. This story is for the 11th Doctor and Amy Pond. I hope you enjoy it.

Rating: Mature

Paring: The Doctor/Amy

Story Note: This occurs after Amy forgets Rory and feelings become known to the Doctor during their time after the Vincent Van Gogh episode.

The One Night

Amy Pond stood at the doorway of the Tartus watching the Doctor say goodbye to the greatest painter ever known, Vincent Van Gogh. She couldn't help but smile at the dark headed man that wore a raggedy coat and the bowtie he thought was cool.

"You must act on your feelings towards Amy Doctor." said Vincent, who knew quickly that he loved the fiery redhead.

The Doctor turned and looked at the woman that became to mean everything to him in the entire universe. He looked her up and down from her long red hair, fare skin, brown eyes to her well developed womanly figure and long legs.

The Doctor turned back to the painter in front of him. "I do not have romantic feelings towards Pond. She's only a friend."

Vincent shook his head. "I'm a painter Doctor. I observe and see things much differently then you do." He picked up a large canvas that was leaning against his right leg. "I want you to have this Doctor. It's a present for you both." He handed it to him. "I will not take no as answer."

The Doctor quietly looked at the painting. It was of a golden pond with lilies and pads. The shadows and bright colors leaped off it. The Doctor looked up at Vincent and gave him a quick hug and a thank you. Then walked up to Amy and they left the great painter to his last days of when his greatest works would be painted.

* * *

Amy sat on the stairs of the Tardis. It was a telephone booth that was bigger on the inside then on the outside. It had many buttons and a screen that looked out of the time machine. The large control panel and engine was at the bottom. The upper floor was were the bedrooms were located.

Amy rose to her feet with the painting in hand trying to figure out where to hang it. She placed it on the wall in several different places and shook her head each time.

The Doctor leaned against the control panel thinking about what Vincent had told him. Was he truly in love with Amelia Pond? He smiled at the long redhead. She was different then from all the other girls that had traveled with him over the years. She cared about him and he knew it.

"Doctor how about here?" asked Amy holding it up against the wall. He smiled. It was the first place she started at. "We can see it each time we walk in."

"It's perfect." said the Doctor and walked over to her and helped her hang it on the wall.

The couple walked over and stood in front of the door. The Doctor gently took Amy's hand into his own and lifted it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on top of it.

Amy pulled her hand back blushing as red as her hair. "Doctor!" She said stunned at the gesture. He only kissed her on the forehead. "What are you doing?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently tilted her head up and looked at her full slightly pink lips. "Acting on something I should have done along time ago," and he gently captured her lips with her own.

Amy's body stiffed in shock, but she slowly melted into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened with each passing minute. They pulled back and smiled at each other. He captured her lips again.

Amy pulled back and straightened his bowtie that had turned during their passionate kissing. "Where to next?" She asked in husky voice that was filled with passion.

"Anywhere you wish." said the Doctor not breaking eye contact.

Amy grabbed his suspenders and gently pulled him along and up the stairs. He took a deep breathe. He felt something stir inside him that he never expected. He wasn't or would never get use to the body he was in, it made him have strange feelings in his chest and longer region. He only knew he wanted her. He always wanted Amelia Pond.

* * *

The couple entered the Doctor's bedroom. She quickly turned around and shut the door. She turned and faced him leaning against the door. She locked it with a turn of the lock. She walked up to the man that had changed her life when she was ten years old.

Amy made quickly work of his bowtie and yanked it from around his neck. She pushed his coat off of his shoulders and threw it to the floor. She placed her index finger over his lips just as went to speak. She knew he was going to say something about throwing his bowtie and jacket on the floor. She replaced her finger with her lips.

He slowly unbuttoned his white shirt and removed it throwing it onto the floor not caring about it getting dirty. He made quick work of Amy's clothes leaving her only in her underwear and bra. The Doctor pushed Amy onto the mattress and laid above her supporting his weight with his arms.

Amy moved until she was laying fully on the king size bed. The Doctor had removed the last remaining items of clothing on her and himself. She ran her nails over his slightly muscular body. She felt him shiver.

"You're so beautiful Amelia Pond." whispered the Doctor in her ear. He kissed his way down south showing every inch of her loving attention. "Beautiful." he whispered gently tracing her womanhood and slowly teasing her making her whimper and moan.

"Doctor quit teasing me." whimpered Amy.

He looked up from between her legs and said, "This is payback for all the years of flirting and teasing me Pond," and he went back to what he was doing to her.

Amy grabbed his short dark hair gently pulling it with each movement of his hand and tongue. He chuckled slightly and kissed his way back up leaving his manhood between her legs. He rubbed up against her warm heat. He slowly pushed the tip of his manhood in and out endlessly teasing her. Until he couldn't stand it any longer. He slowly slipped into her warm wet womanhood. They both moaned at the feel of fulfillment. The Doctor quickly knew that Vincent had been right. He belonged with Amy Pond.

The only thing you could hear around the time machine was the sounds of passion between two that cared and loved each other. A love that time couldn't even stop.

The next morning Amy woke in the Doctor's arms. She snuggled deep into his embrace. He pulled her closer and breathed in her scent of peach shampoo she used each morning. He kissed her bare shoulder that peaked out of the sheets.

"Where to my Amy?" asked the Doctor knowing they had been moving through space all night.

Amy rolled over and faced the man that had changed her life forever. She smiled brightly that made the Doctor's heart flip. "America. Las Vegas."

The Doctor swung the sheets over revealing his nude body. "America it is." He said sipping into his pants. He gave Amy a quick peek on the lips and finished getting dressed.

Amy smiled and quickly left the bedroom with the sheets wrapped around her nude body. She walked across the small hall and into her room. She got dressed and met the Doctor down stairs dressed in a red shirt, black shirt and a pair of high heeled knee high boots. She knew that drove the Doctor crazy.

He pulled Amy into his arms and helped her drive the Tartus. He kissed her neck and the made their way through time and over the pond to America.

Hit the button. I hope you enjoyed chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2

The Tardis landed with a crunch, squeaking sound causing Amy to laugh. She said, "Doctor you left the breaks on again." She kissed him on the nose. He was too cute for his own good. "Let's go."

He grabbed his coat and fixed his bowtie in his reflection of the window of the Tardis. Amy grabbed his hand, and they stepped out into the bright lights of Las Vegas. They looked around in awe at the lights, and the busy streets. They had never seen anything like it.

"I can't wait let's go see something." said Amy excitedly. "Look wedding chapels."

"Now Amy I'm not the marrying type of man." said the Doctor.

She leaned forward and said, "Yes you are. You just don't it yet."

"Pond." he said warningly.

"Doctor I'm shocked. I wouldn't marry you if the sun was on fire." She gave him a quick wink.

"But the sun is nothing but a ball of fire." said the Doctor not catching her words. He stopped in his tracks. He let a smile cross his face and walked up to Amy who was standing on the sidewalk.

"Let's go have some fun." she said and they walked into the Las Vegas Casino.

They stopped at the door gave the man at the counter their Ids and continued their way into the large room. It had red carpets, slot machines with flashing lights, black jack tables, and waitress walking around offering drinks. A bar on the upper floor with strippers, and a dinning room on the other side of the building.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about? It's only games." said the Doctor.

Amy grabbed to drinks off of the waiter that had walked by and gave one to the man beside her. "Drink up and let's have some fun. Let's not worry about the dangers of the universe tonight."

The Doctor took a swig of his drink. "One night Pond and in the morning we start back to saving the universe."

Amy smiled at the Doctor and they walked around the large room drinking and playing the slots and crack tables. The Doctor grabbed two more drinks from the waitress and gave her a tip.

Amy looked over and saw the large breasted blonde lean over flirting with her man in the bowtie that was now crooked. ""Go away shoo." She pulled the Doctor closer. "He's mine. Go find your own."

"Black 8." said the dealer.

"Doctor you won!" said Amy excitedly.

""Ah isn't that some luck." said the Doctor, sliding the chips over to his large pile of chips.

Amy stacked them up neatly matching the colors. She slid off of the stool with some trouble. She grabbed the chips from the Doctor and made a quick dash to the cashier. He quickly went after her as he could after having one too many drinks.

"Amy what was-was the meaning of taking the chips?" asked the Doctor.

The cashier handed the Doctor over 55,000 dollars. She told the couple to come again.

"There more to see then the casino. We now have money to have some fun with." said Amy with slight slur in her speech.

"To right you are Pond." He said in agreement, and they the large building.

The couple walked up and down the streets going to several different shops. Amy dragged the Doctor into a tattoo parlor. She looked around at them all shaking her head at each one.

"I have an idea." said the redhead and dug through her pocket. "Here we are. I want this one," pulling out a picture of the Tardis. "can you do that one?"

The man with long gray hair with tattoos all over his body took the picture. "Lady I'm the best in Las Vegas. I can do anything. Come on I get you right now."

"Amelia this will never come off." said the Doctor.

"I know that." she said and sat down in the chair. She pulled off her right boot and pointed to her ankle. "I want there."

"Very well." said the artist and began his work on the phone booth. "Why do you want a phone booth anyway."

The Doctor spoke about the machine and how special it was. The older man only looked at the Doctor like he had too much too drink. He knew was all to true.

"All right I'm done." said the artist.

Amy looked down at the blue phone booth. She smiled it looked just like it. The Doctor paid the man and they left the shop.

"Earth is the strangest place." said the Doctor walking out of a strip bar they had been in for the pasted two hours. "Women taking off their clothes for money."

"It's only a bit of fun." said Amy who nearly falling off of the side if the Doctor hadn't had her by the arm. "Let's go there!" She pointed to the chapel. "We can watch others marry."

The Doctor drunkenly followed the redhead into the chapel. He walked up to the counter and wrote down their names thinking it was a guest list.

After standing in line for several hours watching others marry, and celebrating with a drink Elvis called the couple up. They said their wedding vows silly and placed rings on each of their left hands. They kissed and signed the license and left the chapel in hand and walked back to the Tardis.

* * *

Amy groaned at the throbbing pain in her head. She turned her head and saw the Doctor sprawled out naked on the bed. She looked around and found they had at lest made it back to the Tardis. She closed her eyes again to stop the room from spinning. She opened her eyes again and slowly sat up. She needed a large glass of water for her dry mouth. It had been a long time since she had that much to drink.

Amy rubbed her face with hands when she felt something on her hand. She lowered her hand and saw a gold wedding band her left hand. Her eyes widen in shock. She looked over and saw a gold band on the Doctor's left hand. She swung her legs over the bed and saw a marriage license on the floor. She painfully picked it up. They were in deed married. But she didn't remember doing it.

"Doctor. Doctor." said Amy shaking him slightly.

"What is Pond?" crocked the Doctor.

"Doctor you need to really took at this." said Amy holding the paper in front of him.

He took the paper his eyes still closed. He slowly opened them and held it up to were he could see it. He quickly sat up when he saw it was a marriage license. The Doctor looked at his left hand and saw a wedding band.

"We got married last night?" said the Doctor in a questionable manor. Amy nodded her head. He laid back down on the mattress.

"We can always have it annulled." said Amy quietly. She secretly wanted to be married to the man next to her. She had dreamed about it since she was a little girl.

The Doctor looked at Amy carefully and saw how sad she looked when she mentioned the annulment. "No Amelia I won't have it annulled. I can tell how much it means to you."

Amy beamed at the man next to her and attacked his mouth with her own. She happy he wanted to remained married to her. The Doctor pulled backed and pushed back her red hair from her face.

He looked down and saw the tattoo on her ankle. "Very sexy." he said, "I hope you know you have a tattoo of the Tardis on your ankle."

She looked down and smiled. "I remember getting that. I guess I got that done before we had more to drink. Do you remember anything else we did?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not really. Does it really matter?"

"Not in the lest. I have you that's all that matters." said Amy with bright smile.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the story.


End file.
